


funny way of showing you love me

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo is applying for uni and Merlin isn't quite on the ball
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	funny way of showing you love me

Merlin stirred and snuggled up to Eggsy as he climbed into bed with him. “Mm, I was wondering when you’d join me.” He looked at the clock and it was past 11. “Why so late?”

“I was looking at Leo’s personal statement before he has to submit it.”

“Oh yeah, he wanted me to read it. I’ll have to do it tomorrow.”

“Love, the deadline is midnight.”

“What?” Merlin grumbled sleepily. “No, he said it was the 8th. That’s tomorrow.”

“No, it’s today. He has like 45 minutes to submit it.”

“Shit.” Merlin jumped out of bed and found Leo with his laptop on the sofa. “Leo, I’m sorry. I’m a day behind, I didn’t realise the deadline was tonight.”

“Forget it, it’s fine. Can you just leave me to finish this off please? I need to concentrate.”

“Lad-“

“I said forget it, alright? I asked you so many times to do this one thing, it would’ve taken you like fifteen minutes to read it and tell me what you think and you just never got round to it? I mean, how often do I actually ask you for anything? You’re supposed to be one of the only people I can count on and you know how fucking important this is to me. You really let me down so can you just leave me to it now please?”

Merlin perched on the arm of the sofa. “Leo, I’m so sorry. Look, we can talk about it afterwards but if there’s still time, why don’t I have a read through and help you get things finished off.”

“Okay.” They went through it together and Merlin suggested a few changes in word choice here and there but otherwise it looked great to him. He doubted often how much credit he could take given that he only met Leo when he was 12 and wasn’t any kind of parent to him for another couple of years after that but he was so proud of him. They went through and made sure the rest of the application was complete and finally submitted it a few minutes before midnight. “I guess that’s it then. Thanks for getting up to help. Now we’ll just have to wait and see if any of my unis want me.”

“They will, you’ll have your pick of them.” Merlin ruffled his hair a little. “Listen, I am sorry I almost missed it. I’m sorry I let you down. Things have been so busy at work, I lost track of the days. I should’ve been paying more attention.”

“I get it. I know everything’s been crazy, that’s why I didn’t wanna bug you.”

“No, lad, bug me. Always bug me. You and your dad are more important than anything else that might be going on. If that’s not how it feels to you, bug me. Okay?” Leo nodded. “I should’ve done it the first time you asked. This won’t happen again, lad, I promise you. If you ever want me or need me for anything, I will be here.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ misterdevere


End file.
